Blades And Icicles
by Alone in the blight
Summary: Plagued by acquiring rare odds and trinkets, Shiva set his travels to the painted world for a special scythe. little he knew about messing with crossbreeds...
1. Shiva & bodyguard Vs Priscilla

**A/N: a big shout to Tokyo express! His kirk's fic is bloody indeed worth praising!**

** . . .**

" _...but thou dost not belong. I beg of thee, plunge down from the plank and hurry home._" said the crossbreed. Whereas her eyes spoke of virtue and innocence, Shiva's spoke of blood-lust "i have spent weeks! Weeks downing wretches and abominations just for that beauty in your hands! Hand it over or I will snatch it from your rotten corpse!"

The Lifehunt scythe, yes, the man of the east was obsessed with such a weapon the moment he heard mere whispers about it from a former undead asylum prisoner. It would be a fine addition to his collection.

" _'ts a shame, thou hath left me no choice.._." immediately, the woman vanished from sight. Shiva, however, didn't panic; he maintained his focus not for long though as a fierce strike of the invisible scythe pierced his iron shield entirely rending it useless.

He stepped back, shocked from his shield's fate. That very shield bashed countless foes and deflected various projections primed at him "Where are you damn it!" exclaimed the man aloud, he started to swing his Murakumo left and right but in avail. Another strike clawed his left shoulder, blood sprouted like a fountain from his wound. The wound by itself is far from an actual threat... the blood loss.. that's another story.

Soon, he fell down to his knees. His vision was burly, he couldn't even wield his sword properly. Just then, the lady in white revealed herself.

"_Didst thou not see why Ariamis created this world?"_

"NOW!"

The moment she raised her scythe for the final blow, a cloud dark mist enshrouded her. She could not see a thing but that was her least concerns; as she felt a series of sharp slices wrecking her delicate legs. When the mist dispersed, Shiva was no where to be seen. Instead, a man veiled in shadowy leather outfit thrust his katana right in her heart. The blade was so delicate that it couldn't puncture past the ribcage it was stuck there.

"_Now...now thou hath enticed mine wrath!" _her right hand morphed into a scaly dragon-like hand with claws sharper than the man's katana.

It tore his leathery outfit as if it didn't exist in the first place. If it weren't for his back-step, she would have his heart tangled with her claws. Still, it drew a decent amount of blood and a life long scar... that is if he survived such encounter.

Shiva's body guard put on his ring of fog making him near invisible. He knew for sure that she is poisoned from his mist and she is crippled from the slashes down her legs. She could not walk but barely... or so he thought...

"_Mother O mother, aid me with thine light in my plight." _the eastern glared as she fully healed her injuries with a princess guard's miracle. Armless, he backed away to the bridge where Shiva (who gulped down an Estus flask) awaited above the archway for a plunging attack. Priscilla was lured out with ease but when Shiva jumped for the bashing blow, she grabbed him in midair throwing him feet away towards his bodyguard.

"..." Shiva quickly handled him a notched whip , one of many trinkets they plundered in this world. The silent man went first by spraying surges of fire at the woman while Shiva ducked under her waist-cloth and cut her fluffy tail. The crossbreed shrieked in pain "_thou shalt pay the price!" _

Again she disappeared, this time however, was gone entirely; no one was on the bridge spare the duo and the corpses of the 'peaceful inhabitants'. "be on your guard." the dyad backed each other,each anticipating any sudden move. The shadowy one pointed at the very top of the ruined tower, it was Priscilla with a scaleless white wings of sort...

It was just the beginning...

"_Father O father! Embrace thine power in me! Embrace thine power in me! EMBRACE THINE POWER IN- RRAWWHH!" e_verythingchanged afterward ; the world became filled with blizzard and ice storms, the once peaceful daughter morphed into a tailless, partially scaleless dragon._ "_RUN RUN RUN!" her white breath of doom almost destroyed anything on it's path. Shiva and his bodyguard took cover just in time.

"what to do? What to do? Curses!" Shiva had NEVER fought dragons before, it was perhaps he worst situation he had gotten himself into "this place is unsafe, our only hope lies in our stash... which is regrettably on the other side."

"..." his comrade sprang from the bridge, Shiva entirely didn't expect that. He shouted to the white dragon to give his friend (who still wore the ring) a chance of sort "Come 'ere you bastard of a child! Meet my- oh blazes..."

**chomp!**

** . . .**

**suspense! Didn't see that coming are ya? In all seriousness, Priscilla is a bad ass but as promised the outcome is entirely up to you though I am inclined to Shiva somehow :/**

**thanks for reading!**


	2. Remorse

**A/N: today, I had been introduced to a series of manga called 'attack of the titans' which is kinda cool, met a pesky family member, met a creepy supervisor that used to be a pain in the ass for the whole college by chance aaand I didn't slept for a whole day!**

**Nyan.**

** . . .**

Glimmering crystal teeth were the last thing Shiva saw before succumbing into darkness down Priscilla's belly. It happened so fast he couldn't even react. His journey across dark fleshy tunnels ended by splash when he settled in the dragon's stomach. Instantly, the acidic juices started to corrode his eastern armour "No no no not like this!"

the man of the east didn't give up to the pain. Instead, he searched for his sword and kept slicing the stomach's wall. The crossbreed wasn't so pleased of the pain in her insides, she growled but the man didn't stop there; he kept hacking and slashing till he could see the sweet air he longed for.

He jumped onto the frozen bridge covered in slimy goo and other stuffs he really didn't care for in such moment. His trusty sword was no where to be found unfortunately. His friend had a bow in his hands not too far from his position, he had already succeeded in gouging one of her eyes. Priscilla flied away and returned again for another devastating white breath wave. Shiva shielded himself by a dead hollow while his bodyguard avoid such breath entirely by back flipping to a safer spot.

The half scaled dragon landed just above Shiva breathing blizzard at his friend. She failed to notice the man next to her feet probably due her blind eye. Aside from droplets of blood ascending on him, he noticed something peculiar; yes, above from the wound he inflicted to her midsection, there was a tiny shard of crystal with nerves and blood vessels attached to it. Quickly he checked up his gear, only two eastern daggers and a divine blessing was on him. Although he was tempted to gulp the latter he saved it for later.

He took a deep breath drawing two small curved daggers. Then he sprinted towards the dragon but still in the blind field of her sight. One he threw hoping that it will scatter such crystal but it harmlessly bounced back as it hit a patch of scales near the crystal.

He didn't went unnoticed the next moment, the daughter of Seath spotted the wretch. Her mighty claws swooped down but it crushed a sturdy portion of the bridge instead as the man backed away just in time.

The shadow guard engulfed his washing pole katana with lighting resin before charging in. Shiva kept her distracted enough till he leaped in the air and stabbed the crystal. The crossbreed shrieked like never before when the crystal scattered . An explosion of light sent the trio off bridge to what seemed to be their death. However, they ended up out of the painting in the city of gods Anor Londo. The stench of the bloated corpses of the painting guardians they slew earlier was musty and putrid but it awoken the unconscious Shiva.

"N-NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Shiva but it was too late; the crossbreed scathed the his best friend horizontally when he stabbed her good in her midsection. Shiva was engulfed in such rage and hatred towards the crossbreed. The eastern man dropped of the remnants of his armor. he didn't care for anything now, he just wanted her to die in the most horrid way.

He easily ducked under her slow swoop for a quick stab in her leg which made her loose her footing. The dagger he wielded felt like another part of him ,an extension of his hatred and rage when he stabbed her side numerous times. Eventually she could not keep up with his fierce attacks and vanished from sight.

"_M-mo..ther...O moth-"_

"OH NO YOU DONT!" Shiva interrupted her incantations just in time the trails of blood were more than enough for him to track her down. He jumped on her back and throttled a barrage of thrusts down her back. She tried to her for her scythe but Shiva hopped from her back and stomped on her delicate arm.

"Yes...it would be most fitting if you died by your weapon."

"_i...i beg of thee, spare my s-soul." _pleaded the woman but the eastern was in another world of his own... not even Gwyn himself would avert him from doing other wise. He held the gigantic scythe with some trouble but he managed, he felt immense power brimming in such weapon.

Just then, a realization struck his mind...

why? Why he is gathering such rare weapons and other trinkets? He and his bodyguard had scarpered the land east and west claiming weapons that they wont probably use. How many lives they slew to get those weapons? How many people they tricked for their goals? Was it really worth it? The woman pleading and bleeding in front of him didn't want to fight in the first place. As messed up as she was, she wanted peace. It was they who invaded her closed world. May be his friend's death was but a punishment for their sins of the past... and perhaps a reminder for him to change.

He stood silent for a couple of minutes before kneeling to woman "here, drink this..." he handled her his divine blessing. Wasn't enough to fully heal her but at least it will stop the bleeding.

"_My most heartfelt thanks...and my deepest apology."_

"i want... I want a proper burial." the dyad held the remains of the eastern and went into the painting. He buried his friend with trickles of tears ascending down of his helm.

Though not fully healed, Priscilla provided a kind hospitably for Shiva with food and whatever he wanted till his wounds were but scars.

Days passed since then, he stood near the plank and was about to jump back to the real world till Priscilla stopped him "_Wait! Thou art welcome anytime. Thou could stay hither away from the harsh world outside. What dost thou say?"_

"I...i can't. In my life I had made mistakes, terrible mistakes...now it is the time to mend them one at a time."

then he jumped.

. . .

**The winner is: None (though Shiva should have without his change of heart )**

**Conclusion: The eastern Duo had plans and tactics, they put their stash of weapons relativity close lest shit happens. Their foe was a strong one, she had a mixture of her mother's (healing miracle) and her father's(dragon morphing and white breath and the primeval crystal shard ) power. Some of you might wonder why she had scales in the first place while her father hadn't? Simple: genes and you know recessive genes tend to skip one generation (well mostly). Both of the eastern men went through a path of ****trials and errors to assess her powers. Shiva didn't despair in dire situations, he was in fact great tactician always finding a solution. He even offered him self as a bait in the beginning for his bodyguard to deliver what he thought to be the final blow. Also, he showed great endurance to pain (blood loss, being eating alive) without a drop in morale. he was a man of adaption and flexibly in regards to plans. Why change of heart? Death in general trigger various emotion like rage and being berserk but also it open doors that were hidden and locked for so long.**

**Finally his friend was nimble and agile. Like Shiva he was highly adaptable to various situations. He didn't need to talk to communicate with Shiva as if he knew exactly what Shiva was thinking. It was perhaps a wise choice for his to grab a bow and a katana from their stash; he was fighting a flying dragon after all. In the second time, the used the gold pine resin which revealed his knowledge for the dragon's weakness. Finally, his style was based on crippling an opponent then striking which was crucial in such battle.**

**I sincerely hope that you guys and gals enjoyed such ending. Anticlimactic it might be but in my opinion it is the best of the other outcomes. I mean the idea of sparing life especially in a position of power is a rarity in games in general.**

**As always, Review are truly appreciated :D **


End file.
